HikaKao - Soaking Realization
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Hikaru comes home from the rain and there are questions in Kaoru's eyes that he finally answers. And Kaoru also shares a little bit of a wish he had about himself. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for SOFT YAOI KISSES AND CUTE SNUGGLES AND STUFF! Thanks again!


_It's been a while since I've written HikaKao… So… I hope it doesn't suck! I was iffy on wanting to publish this piece, but I did it anyway! Enjoy!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SOFT YAOI KISSES AND HUGS AND CUTE STUFF! I don't own OHSHC, Kaoru, or Hikaru. Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Soaking Realization**

"Hikaru?" A ginger teen called throughout the huge house, the sound of the door opening and closing catching his attention. The boy who looked nearly the same as he did stood on the doormat, looking mostly normal accept for the fact that he was soaked to the bone and shivering terribly. "Hikaru?!"

"Hi…" he said, his cold, wet skin clammy and his lips slightly bluish. The younger twin's eyes widened as their expressive nature asked thousands of questions. Questions that the teen would never let himself ask, but the elder knew he was asking. The golden tone then turned angry and frustrated for a fleeting moment as the bearer of those eyes dragged him into their bedroom.

Kaoru rifled through drawers, hurriedly grabbing warm clothes before groaning to himself and walking over to the bathroom to grab a few towels. "Hikaru, what the heck…? Why're you all soaked? Did you forget an umbrella or something?"

The younger twin thought quietly to himself after practically ordering the elder ginger to dry off and change clothes. Hikaru had been like this as of late, taking long walks for hours at a time and missing meals because of them. He claimed that it was just because he wanted to think and be alone for a while sometimes, but their parents were getting concerned because his grades were beginning to slip up.

Kaoru cursed silently to himself as hot broth from the pot he'd been stirring frantically splashed on his hand and he barely had time to think before a gentle hand touched the burn. "It's okay. Let me help you, Kao…" His mind went blank as the elder's other hand slid around his waist, damp hair tickling his ear gently. He watched with wondering eyes at his hand as Hikaru's fingers interlaced with his own.

"What's going on with you?" He whispered, the sound a strained, weakening voice. Kaoru was frozen in place. He neither invited nor despised that the elder was so close to him like this, since this was something he was used to at the club… but… It had a different feel to it now, when it was just them.

"All that time I was walking, I was thinking of what I feared…" Hikaru began, running his thumb against the younger twin's wrist lightly. He didn't sound like himself at all, which frightened the teen trapped in his embrace, but he didn't move. The younger teen couldn't move… Wouldn't move… because he was hearing the words he'd needed to hear for a long time… "I think I fear rejection and abandonment the most, Kao. That scares me the most, and I kept thinking to myself… 'When are you going to stop being afraid…?'"

"What do you mean…?" Kaoru's voice was shaking and his body began trembling a little. Nothing that the older teen couldn't steady in his grasp, but it was still so strange.

He felt a hand at his cheek, the hand that used to be on his now turning his head away from the steaming pot of soup and meeting the eyes that were exactly like his own. "Kaoru… I don't want to fear loving you…" Before the younger could ask, Hikaru answered him. "Not like we act at the club; more than that… Give me a reason to fear this, and I won't bring it up again. I know that I love you, and I know that people will hate me for it, but I-" His voice was lost against a sweet mouth that succumbed him to silence.

Kaoru ended the kiss and felt heat rise to his face, biting at his lower lip in a combination of embarrassment and shock and a flicker of fear. "Hikaru, I know that about you… I guess I've always known about that fear of yours, and if my love will make it go away, then I'm more than willing to help because… I love you."

Now it was the elder's turn to gape before his mouth opened in a heavy, choked-off question. "Really?" The younger twin nodded, a shy little smile on his lips and warmth in his eyes as he kissed the older teen's cheek before turning back to the soup. Hikaru smiled brightly, his heart filling with that warmth that the younger gave so freely to him. He didn't dare let go of him, feeling like this could all just be a dream and he'd wake up with the same questions bouncing around in his head.

"You're thinking that this is all a dream, right?" Kaoru's blunt question hit the elder suddenly, bringing a hand to his face to look him straight in the eye. There was a wicked little spark in those normally calm, cool, innocent eyes that struck the older teen as dangerous. But in a good way… "If this was all a dream, then do you think you would remember this…?"

He turned his head as he kissed the elder softly but with strength behind the touch, feeling the quick breath that Hikaru took in surprise to his actions. He could be a little daring when the time arose, and this seemed like an okay time to be so. If his brother was going to get rid of one fear, then why not him? He felt the older twin pull away as soon as he touched his tongue to his lower lip.

"What was that…?" the elder asked suddenly, but then he saw the immediately hurt look on the younger's face. "Not that it was bad, but…"

"I've always wanted to be a little more…" he began, but this awkwardness that permeated the air now just made everything worse. He lost his edge, the wicked spark leaving him for now. "Sorry, Hikaru…"

"It's okay. We can work on that a little at a time." He smiled, then brought his lips close to the younger's ear before whispering, "You're a good kisser, you know. There's no way I'll ever forget that…"

The rest of the night passed by fairly uneventfully until the younger twin walked into their bedroom from his shower to meet a gaze that he was certain meant something bad. Everything that had transpired between them tonight so far, in Kaoru's opinion, was enough for one day. It had already been an emotional train wreck, and he was already thinking that things were going fast as they were.

"I'm not going to do anything, so stop looking at me like that, Kao." Hikaru said gently, smiling and pulling the blankets around himself. "Are you going to sleep here or not?" The sentence would've seemed sharp, but in the way he said it, it sounded like a plea for the younger teen to join him.

Kaoru sighed softly, then settled into bed a little further away than the elder would've liked, because he slid over and wrapped his arms around him gently, kissing his cheek before saying his goodnight. Then he was out like a light.

The younger teen touched the side of his brother's sleeping face and then kissed his forehead, feeling him shift around a little in his dreaming state. He rested his head against Hikaru's shoulder and said the last thing he remembered that night.

"I'm not scared of this love… I'm not scared of you… I'm not scared of anything as long as you're with me…"


End file.
